Transport
Transport are the missions included in the Armored Transport DLC for PAYDAY 2. All 5 variations are one-day heists. As the heist opens into live combat, it is impossible to stealth one's way through it and thus, no stealth bonuses are available for it. Overview Contracted by Bain, this heist involves the crew attacking immobilized GenSec armored trucks for the loot contained within. The heist takes place in one of five different settings: Crossroads, Downtown, Harbor, Park and Underpass. While locations may vary, the prime objective is fixed: the crew will have to open anywhere from to GenSec armored trucks and rob the deposit boxes of their contents. The truck doors can be drilled or blasted open, though using explosives destroys two of the rearmost boxes and their contents. Occasionally, a Bulldozer may be sitting inside one of the trucks and will engage the team once that truck is opened. The chance of this happening seems to increase with the heist's chosen difficulty. Once a single pack of loot has been bagged, the escape vehicle will call in to notify the crew. Any remaining requisite loot must be bagged as well, and moved to the vehicle before the crew can leave. It is recommended that you wear heavy armor in all of these heists, since you start in combat, the trucks are relatively close to your spawn-point, and the setting (Crossroads, Downtown etc.) is not that big. Objectives #Drill or C4 into the immobilized trucks. #Pick or saw open the safe boxes. #Get the loot to the getaway vehicle ( on Normal, on Hard, on Very Hard, on Overkill and above). #(Optional) Get additional loot #Escape. Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough Depending on the mission and difficulty, there are between 1 to 4 armored transport trucks to be plundered. Their doors must first be opened, either by drilling or by using 4 Shaped Charges. Be warned however, that if C4 is used to open a truck, the two deposit boxes closest to the blast will have their contents destroyed, if they have any. The presence of burned money bills and Bain's comments will reflect this choice if money bags were harmed by the explosives. Note that both side-doors will open alongside the rear ones, so trucks are open to fire (and access) from several sides while still providing cover. Inside the trucks are nine deposit boxes along the left wall (when entering from the back door). Those must be individually either picked or sawed open. These boxes may hold either mission loot (money, jewelry or gold) or loose cash items. Since Update #31, there is a 50% chance that one random deposit box will contain a secret document which, when picked up, used to unlock the bonus Transport: Train Heist, as the second day of this heist. As of Update #57 the Train heist became a stand-alone heist, and the schematics only unlock an achievement. Armored trucks may have a standard GenSec red beret guard spawning when the doors are opened, but may also spawn a Bulldozer instead, if playing above Normal difficulty. The escape vehicle will be sent once a pack of mission loot has been bagged, but the actual escape will only be available once the minimum number of requisite loot bags have been secured. In the Harbor scenario, if the heist started in the street and not on the dock, it might be a good idea to move the bags towards the dock area while waiting for the arrival of the escape vehicle (bags can be thrown up from the street into the storage room overlooking the street, which is a decent defensive position closer to the docks). The Crossroads is the most difficult version of all 5, with police attacking from basically all directions and a heavy sniper presence. It has the highest payout, though, and cash registers in the surrounding stores plus 5 ATM's in the street can provide additional income. It is possible for Bulldozers to show up even on normal difficulty which can make this map particularly dangerous for unaware and or under-prepared heisters. Variations General *The number of armored trucks varies between 1 and 4 (1-3 on Park) depending on difficulty. Only on Normal will there ever be only one vehicle, and on Overkill upwards there will always be upwards of 3. *The baggable loot inside the trucks might either be Gold, Money or Jewelry. *The location of individual armored trucks vary between multiple positions. *Each truck will hold enough loot for three bags, the only exception being Crossroads (see below). Crossroads *The players' spawn locations include: **The rooftop of the convenience store **Any of the four alleyways *Each truck can carry between 2 and 5 bags of loot. Downtown *The escape vehicle is either a helicopter (from the roof of the building opposite from the starting point) or a van (at the starting point). Harbor *The starting point might be on the street or in the harbor. *The escape vehicle will always be at the other starting location. (Eg. When the trucks are near the harbor, the escape will always be a van on the street next to the trucks and when the trucks are near the buildings, it will always be a boat at the harbor.) Park *The escape vehicle is a van parked at one of the multiple intersections near the park's perimeter. Underpass *The escape van can arrive at four possible locations, two on each end of the tunnel. **On the parking lot adjacent of the tunnel, or an alleyway on the opposite side of the street. **Next to the tunnel exit, right infront of one of the sideways of the underpass, or an alleyway further ahead on the other side of the street. The FBI Files Crime.Net has coordinated multiple hits against GenSec's armored trucks all across the city. The jobs are well-planned. Hits have included the use of cranes, truck cabs and planting explosives to blow up downtown skywalks. Achievements & Trophies Achievements= times on OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} Bags of Gold.}} |-|Trohpies= Trophy-TheRobber.png| | Finish all Armored Transport heists on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The living room.| Also requires Transport: Train Heist}} |-|Trivia= *'It's Always Foggy in Washington D.C.' is a reference to the popular TV series " ". *'I Do What I Do Best, I Take Scores' is a reference to the line "I do what I do best, I take scores. You do what you do best, try to stop guys like me" from the 1995 film . *'If You Liked It You Should Have Put a Ring on It' are lyrics to 's song " ". *'Why Did The Heister Cross The Road?' is a reference to the riddle " ". *'Bright Lights, Broken City' is a reference to either the song , the , or the . *'A Steel Container of Professional Badasses' is from Transport: Harbor's briefing screen. *'Fog this shit I'm out!' is a pun on "fuck this shit, I'm out!". Trivia *As with many other contents of the PAYDAY series, Armored Transport was inspired by the 1995 crime film , with the DLC title card, Hockey Heat mask, and armored car robbery being the most prominent homages. *Even if escaping via helicopter or boat, escape scenarios are still possible. The crew will regardless spawn next to a van. *If Harbor is played with AI bots, there is a chance that the bot will kick open the container door. *Based on Commissioner Garrett's speculations, Bain might have had an insider amongst the employees at GenSec, due to the Transport heists (and subsequently Train) are plotted based on highly confidential company secrets. *Each of the armored trucks contain two guards, whereas in real-life they typically contain three; a driver, and two others to load and unload valuables. **On occassion, another GenSec security guard or a Bulldozer may leap out of the truck after opening it. *In all of these Transport missions, the driver exits the cabin in an attempt to deter a robbery, whereas real security firm's protocols require the driver to stay inside the reinforced truck and never exit until the car is safely back in the garage. **In the Green Bridge remake, a GenSec armored truck is present, with the driver and guards conspicuously absent. *Park and Underpass are the only Transport heists to not feature snipers at any point. Gallery Crossroads.jpg|Crossroad's starting point. It's among one of the points which you'll start at. Downtown.jpg|Downtown's starting point. Harbor.jpg|Harbor's starting point. You'll be starting in an steel container. Park.jpg|Park's starting point. You'll be starting next to the truck which clashes the GenSec convoy. Underpass.jpg|Underpass's starting point. You'll starting next to the Ambulance which acts as a ambush for the convoy. GenSec Transport.png|The GenSec Transport, as it appears in the Transport: Park Heist, it will remain Identical in all Transport Heists Payday2 ArmoredTransportDLC E32014 001.jpg|Crossroads gameplay. Downtown gameplay..jpg|Downtown gameplay. IUPHO4WLJEK.jpg|Underpass gameplay. Park gameplay.jpg|Park gameplay. Transport Harbour Gameplay.jpg|Harbor gameplay. Doors Being blown open.jpg|Armored car doors being blown open ru:Транспорт Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Heists contracted by Bain